


A Soft Moment

by a_little_hope (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, One Shot, Post-TLJ, mentions of rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_little_hope
Summary: Rey lets the bond down, Ben wants to talk.





	A Soft Moment

Rey had been closed off from everyone else since Crait, she’d made a bit of conversation with Rose, and a bit with Leia, but aside from that she’d closed herself off completely. She knew that it wasn’t fair to leave Finn hanging like this either, but he didn’t just have her now. He had Rose and Poe as well. 

 

No, Rey wasn’t needed. 

 

She locked herself off in the darker, dustier parts of the Falcon, and focused on working on the ship. Anything that would distract her from thinking of him would be good. There were days that would be worse than others, when they were trying to find a planet to rest on and get Rey’s opinion, and she would look at them tiredly and say that the Supreme Leader would find it eventually. It was too obvious. Those were the days where she had to avoid saying his name the most. 

 

She could hear him screaming through the bond, wanting to talk to her, but she shut him out each time. She’d given him a chance, he’d wanted power. 

 

“ _ Supreme Leader, is that my name now?”  _ He would say, he’d wait for a response, even an angry retort would be better than this silence that was between the two of them. Rey could tell that it was driving him insane as much as it was driving her insane. “ _ You know, I didn’t mean what I said about destroying you. That’s the last thing I want.”  _ Rey grabbed a wrench from the old tools that Han had left behind. “  _ Do you do this when you’re upset? Fix things? Is that what you tried to do with me?”   _ Rey couldn’t handle it anymore. 

 

She turned to face him. He was in his room, sitting in his bed. “ _ You’re in a rather odd position.”  _ He told her, “ _ I’m guessing you’re fixing up that old piece of junk that won’t stop being a thorn in my side. “  _

 

“ _ Will you stop badgering me, Ren? I’m not in the mood.”  _

_ “No,”  _ Ren said. “ _ I’ve been trying to reach you for months, this is the first time you’ve actually opened the bond up long enough for us to talk, so we should talk.”  _

 

_ “You gave that up when you assumed the role of Supreme Leader,”  _

 

_ “You could’ve joined me, you will join me,”  _

_ “You’ll sooner die cold and alone.”  _ With that she closed the bond, but she couldn’t keep working on the Falcon. She ended up starting to another dark corner of the ship to sleep, Poe found her crying. 

 

“Hey, Rey. Finn was looking forー oh. Rey, are you okay?” 

 

“Leave me alone, Poe.” She said tiredly. 

 

“No,” He said. 

“Poe,” 

 

“I’m not letting one of my friends walk around upset, not now. Rey, come on. You haven’t talked to anyone for a while. You need to someone to talk to someone.” 

 

“I’m not your friend,” She deadpanned. “I’m sorry but I barely know you.” 

 

With that she left. 

 

The next morning, Rey woke to a soft brush of lips against her forehead. Rey’s fist jerked upwards, and it nearly connected with something, but then passed straight through. “ _ Nice to know how you really feel,”  _ Kylo looked a bit hurt. He was so close to her. But there was still a clear split between the Falcon and his bed on the Supremacy. 

 

_ “Stop it, stop pretending like you did nothing wrong and you can just pick up where we left off.”  _

 

_ “Never said that I didn’t do something wrong.”  _ Kylo- no maybe Ben, said. “ _ Because I did so many things wrong, but if you think I’m going to apologise for them, you’re wrong. Apologies don’t mean anything,”  _

 

_ “Not unless you back it up with words.”  _ Silence.  _ “Kylo,”  _ He looked hurt by the fact that she didn’t call him by his actual name. Why? Rey wasn’t sure. After all, he was the one that wanted power. “ _ Why are you talking to me?”  _

 

_ “Isn’t it obvious.”  _

 

_ “No,”  _

 

_ “Because you’re the only person that understands, Rey. Or at least the only person I thought understood.”  _ He was still on his bed, staring at her. Taking a chance, he reached out to her, but she panicked and closed the bond. 

 

Later that day, Finn did find her. “Rey,” He smiled like he hadn’t seen her in a while, and she felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as she picked up her tools and started looking for something to work on. 

 

“Finn?” 

 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere, it’s like the force taught you how to become invisible or something.” Silence. “Wait can you like, turn invisible with the Force?”

 

“I don’t know,” she sighed. 

 

“Right, yeah. Sorry. Listen, can we stop and talk? Please.” Rey felt like she owed it to him after avoiding him for so long. He seemed surprised that she’d stopped for him. “Oh, wow. You’re actually staying. Okay, that’s good.” 

 

“Tell me what you want, please.” 

 

“I just want to say I’m worried about–”

 

“Oh, gods, Finn. Not this.” 

 

“Rey, stop. Please. I know you have been through a lot in the past few weeks but you being closed off from everyone else is scaring me okay? I know that we lost Han and then we lost Luke and that’s got to be hard for you but you secluding yourself off from everyone else…” 

 

“You think this is about Han and Luke?” 

 

“Who else–” Finn swallowed and swallowed hard, “You saw Kylo Ren, didn’t you?” Rey was silent. “Did he hurt you?” 

 

“Finn!” 

 

“Is this because he did something–?”

 

“Ben never did anything bad to me, we actually fought on the same team for a split second. I just thought… Forget it, Finn. You wouldn’t understand.”

 

She was fixing the Falcon again.  _ “Ben,”  _ He said. “ _ You called me Ben again.”  _

_ “Kindly sod off,”  _  He was behind her now, she saw him reading a holo in a chair. It had to be new.  Curiosity got the better of her. “ _ Refurnishing?”  _

 

_            “Why are you so curious?”  _ he teased.

 

_ “Just trying to make conversation that isn't about me joining your edgy space empire,”  _ That actually made him laugh. It was just a little thing. A low and quiet sound she hadn't heard. But she liked it. 

 

“ _ I’ve given up on trying to get you to join me,”  _ He said. Rey dropped her tools. 

 

“ _ Oh?” _

 

_ “Not that I don’t want it, but I know that you’re never going to join me. I’ve accepted that.”  _ She could feel his hand on her shoulder, it was almost as if she was really there in his room.  _ “That doesn’t mean that we can’t be together,”  _

_ “How, Ben? You’re the Supreme Leader and me and the Resistance-”  _ She stopped herself from speaking about the Resistance. The brief thought that he was only using the bond to get information crossed her mind. It flickered out in seconds though. She still wanted to believe there was light in him. 

 

“ _ We don’t have to think about it now, okay?”  _ Rey turned to face him. He caressed her cheek, and she let him.  _ “That’s something we can decide later,”  _ He muttered. Rey let out a small moan as he pressed his lips against hers. Hesitantly, Ben went to fumble with Rey’s shirt. “ _ Do you-?”  _

 

“ _ Yes,” _

 

That night, Rey felt better than she’d felt in months. Less lonely. She’d come out of hiding and played a game of Derajik with Rose. Everyone seemed surprised that Rey was out of hiding, but no one seemed to question it. 

 

It wasn’t until later when Leia stopped her in the hallway when she said, “I’m glad that you’re doing better, Rey.” 

 

“Thanks, Miss.” Rey smiled wider than she had in a while, met with Leia’s kind eyes. 

 

“We’re going to be landing to get supplies soon, so stay up so that you get a chance to stretch your legs.” Rey nodded again, “And Rey?” 

 

“Yes,”

 

“When you talk to my son, tell him that I miss him.” 


End file.
